Want You
by sweetyounglove09
Summary: Ashley's rock career takes off. She leaves Spencer. After almost 2 1/2 years Ashley is finally off the road, Ending her tour back in LA. Determined to get Spencer back. Will Spencer come back? Or has she already moved on? R/R Please. PG-13 now but soon M
1. My Life, My Story

**A/N: Sadly I dont own any part of South. Or the song All I wanted was you. Thats Paramore's I only own the idea and my characters.**

**Want You**

**My Life, My Story**

'Think of me when your out, when your out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
And when the world treats you way to fairly  
Well its a shame, I'm a dream

All I wanted was you,  
All I wanted was you

I think I'll pace my apartment a few times.  
And fall asleep on the couch  
And wake up to black and white re-runs  
That escape from my mouth.

Oh oh,  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I could follow you to the beginning  
Just to relive the start  
Maybe then we'd remember to slow down  
At all our favorite parts

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you'

Slowly my eyes open at the guitars fade out. The roar of the audience is the only thing that fills my ears. This moment is what I live for. But I'm not happy. All my happiness left when I left her. I lost everything the day I walked out her door.

*This is my life, my story. Enter if you dare*

* * *

**APOV**

I sigh softly as I sit on my tour bus I'm on my way to another show. My last one for the year. Riding on another lonely road. I sit at the table while everyone on the bus and everyone in the outside world is asleep. I'm awake, alone, just how I like it. where I can let my guard down. where I can be myself. The true me, the broken, defeated, word down girl. Longing to be whole again. Knowing how to fill this emptyness. Knowing the exact person who can fill it.

I feel around in my pocket till I find what I'm looking for. I unfold the worn out paper. smiling a little when I come to face with a picture. It's her, blonde hair, blue eyes, eyes so blue I get lost in them just at one look. Her beauty so amazing. I softly run my fingers across the picture. Closing my eyes as I'm hit with the memory of that day at the beach.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK APOV**_

_I tackle her into the water with me and waits for her to come back up. Outta no where I feel hands on my ankles, they're suddenly being pulled out from under me. Having no time to do react I fall back under the water. When I come back up shes laughing and enjoying herself. I splash her as I laugh. "No kisses for you for a week."_

_She stops and looks at me. "Your kidding right? Your gonna punish yourself too? You cant even last 30 mins Ash." I raise an eyebrow "Oh yeah? I can last a lot longer than that. Lets make a bet. If I kiss you before 30 minutes is up I have to do anything you ask all day. But if I win then you have to do anything i ask. Deal?" I hold out my hand for her. She looks at me and smirks then takes my hand pulling me closer._  
_So close her whole body is pressed against mine in all the right places. I bite my lip to supress my moan._  
_Shit I'm so gonna lose this. No ash, don't fall for it. She leans in close so her lips are almost touching mine and she breathes against my lips, "You gotta deal Davies." I shudder as her hot breath caresses my face. Fuck it, who am I kidding. I can't go 5 minutes without kissing her. I put both hands on her cheeks and kisses her softly and lovingly. I pull away and kisses her forehead whispers, "I love you forever." I hear the smile in her voice when she whispers, "I love you always."_

**_END FLASHBACK _**

* * *

**APOV**

Covers my face with my hands and sighs whispers, "Fuck spence. I cant stop loving you." How am I gonna get her back? I havent seen her in 2 years, 5 months, 1 week, 3 days, and 10 hours. But hey whos counting. I look up just as we pass the 'Welcome To California' sign. I lean back and rests my head against the window as I see the sun start to rise. Home sweet home. Making everything real again, making the pain and lonelyness completely real.

* * *

**K. I need you guys to review. please. Its my first actual story and I wanna get some feedback**


	2. Pen To The Paper

**A/N: Again I own nothing but my characters.**

**SPOV**

Beep, beep, beep. I groan burying my head deeper into my pillow. I feel a arm wrap around my waist and soft lips press against my bare shoulder. Then the same lips against my ear, a soft voice whispers, "Rise and shine princess. Time for you to get ready for work." I smile and lift my head. Smacking the alarm quiet. Then I turn my attention to those brown eyes. Not caramel brown that I crave more of a dark chocolate. Carmen reminds me so much of Ashley. Her hair is darker than Ashley's. She doesn't crinkle her nose when she smiles, but other than that shes like Ash...

I'm brought outta my thoughts of my ex by a soft touch to my cheek, "you ok sweetie?" I kiss her nose and gets up. Walking to my closet to get dressed. "Yeah baby, I'm just tired. You know me, I'm not a morning person." Turning around and gets dressed. I smile and lean back when I feel her wrap her arms around my waist. "Well you better wake up by tonight Spence. I've got a surprise for you for our one year." Shit, out one year is today I totally forgot. I turn around in her arms and kisses her softly. Playing it off like I didn't forget.

"If you tell me what it is I'll make love to you tonight." She just smiles and shakes her head, not giving in. "I'll just have to take my chances baby. You have to wait till tonight." With that she kisses me and walks to the shower. I just stand there for awhile until I notice I'm gonna be late for the shoot. I run out to my car and drives to the beach thinking about two things, its been 2 years, 5 months, 1 week, 4 days, and 2 hours since I last saw Ash and thoughts of what Carmen is planning.

* * *

**NO POV**

Meanwhile, across LA theres a girl in a cemetery. Kneeling down next to a grave with her head against the tombstone. As another girl stands a few feet away. They are both visibly crying, painfully mourning the loss of their loved one.

* * *

**APOV**

I keep my eyes closed as I feel the cool rock against my forehead. Kyla and I decided that we should come see our dad. "I still cant believe that your gone. That you wont ever get to see me play. I miss you so much daddy. I'm so lost without you." I start sobbing. My dad died in a car crash almost 4 years ago. Back when I was in high school. Spencer was there for me through the whole thing. Even when I pushed her away she was right there and never gave up on me. I wish she was here right now. I really need her more than ever. Shes the only thing that can put my life back together. The one who keeps me living when all I wanna do is die. I sit down and pulls my knees to my chest and Kyla kneels behind me. Wrapping me in her arms as i just sit here and cry. I feel her tears on my shoulder as I finally start to calm down. My hand trembles as I reach out and softly touches the tombstone. Feeling its smooth texture beneath my fingertips. My dad is the only reason I do music. The only reason my pen stays to the paper.

I wipe my eyes and gets up. Kissing the stone on my way up whispering, "I love you daddy, so much." I look down at Kyla then at the beach. "I'm gonna go for a walk at the beach. I'll see you later." I start to walk off until i feel her hand grabbing my wrist. Smiles softly as I look back at her and she smiles through her silent tears. "Alright Ash. Just be careful. I love you." Smiles and nods laughing a little "You know me. I'm always safe. I love you too." She lets go of my wrist and i walk off. Down the hill, past the car towards downtown. Headed to the beach.

* * *

**Click the review button. You know you wanna. Come on. Its calling your name.**


End file.
